As technology advances, new products enter the market every day. Sometimes these advancements are in the form of incremental changes to a product over time. Newer models may differ from preceding ones in certain parameters, such as power consumption. Performance of the device may be adversely affected if the new parameters create new technical requirements that are not fulfilled.